


Rave

by Yozora



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozora/pseuds/Yozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under normal circumstances Tieria wouldn't be doing something like this - in fact, he would steer well clear of places like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rave

Under normal circumstances Tieria wouldn't be doing something like this - in fact, he would steer well clear of places like this. Under normal circumstances the flashing lights would give him a headache and he would feel claustrophobic and oppressed by the immense mass of moving bodies around him. This is definitely not something he would be enjoying.

But somehow, with the gentle buzz of alcohol in his system, the loud beat of the music resonating deep in his belly and Lockon's arms wrapped around him, pressing their bodies tightly against each other as they move to the music together, it's not so bad. Tieria's own arms are wrapped around Lockon's neck, holding the taller man close as hot lips nip and suck at his sweaty neck, causing him to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from groaning.

A gasp escapes Tieria as Lockon's hands go exploring, traveling along his back, diving under his shirt and caressing the curve of his lower back. Then suddenly, without warning, the hands slide into the back pockets of Tieria's jeans, pressing tightly against the curve of his buttocks and squeezing lightly. It's a snug fit and Tieria feels his cheeks heat up at the intimate contact, unconsciously tightening his hold around Lockon's neck and shivering as their bodies press closer, impossibly closer.

"Lockon...", he gasps into the taller man's hair, and if he wasn't beyond caring, he would flinch at how desperate he sounds.

Tieria can feel Lockon's grin against his neck, and then the sniper is bringing their mouths together in heated, needy kiss that threatens to buckle Tieria's knees. Clinging onto Lockon's shoulders, he is barely aware of the music reaching its crescendo and massive amounts of soap foam cascading down on the entire dance floor, soaking their clothes.

"Lockon..." Tieria whimpers against Lockon's lips, his whole body shivering with need.

Lockon smiles into the kiss, briefly flicking his tongue against Tieria's lower lip. "Let's get out of here", he whispers, taking Tieria's hand, their fingers interlacing, and pulling him out of the club.

~

Later, on the back seat of his car, Tieria still naked and trembling on his lap, Lockon chuckles into the sweaty purple hair. "And you told me you couldn't dance."


End file.
